The present disclosure relates to a display device which performs image display using plural types of potential lines each of which is maintained at a gray-scale potential, and to an electronic unit provided with the display device.
Display devices using various types of display elements such as liquid crystal elements and organic EL (Electro Luminescence) elements have been developed. In each of the display devices, a peripheral circuit is typically arranged in a frame region (non-display region) located at an outer edge (outer circumference) of a display region (effective display region) having a plurality of pixels. The peripheral circuit includes, for example, a driving circuit which drives a plurality of pixels. Examples of the driving circuit include a scanning line driving circuit which sequentially drives a plurality of pixels, and a signal line driving circuit which supplies an image signal to a pixel to be driven.
Further, in recent years, a display device in which a certain pixel circuit (storage circuit, for example) is formed in each pixel is being proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-286170).